


House Pet

by septemberprudence



Series: House Pet [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, Carlos, Dany, Roberto, and Marcus are all engineering students and housemates. When Max can't pay his rent, the others come up with a creative solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Pet

It was rent day tomorrow, and Max was fucked. Thoroughly and completely fucked. When he'd missed last month's rent payment his housemates had been generous enough cover for him, but he knew there was no chance they'd do that two months in a row. There were five of them in the house: Max, Carlos, Marcus, Roberto and Dany, all engineering students. The others had lived together a while, but Max had only moved in a few months ago. He loved the house, with its large rooms and backyard pool, and got on well with all the guys. It was the first time he'd lived away from his parents, out from under his father's thumb, and he didn't want to have to go back home if he could help it.

He checked his bank accounts and credit cards yet again. Still nothing, and he knew exactly why. Max sighed. His father had found out that Max had gotten a 'B' on his thermodynamics exam last month and then cut him off completely. Max's father was an ambitious man who demanded the best from everyone, and if you didn't meet his high standards then you could expect to find yourself on the receiving end of the silent treatment for as long as the man deemed necessary.

And it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Max had offered to get a part time job when he'd moved out, but his father had insisted on paying all Max's living expenses to give him time to focus on his studies. And now he'd pulled the rug out from under Max without even a second thought. It was so fucking _typical_ , Max thought bitterly.

"Hey," Carlos said, sticking his head around the door of Max's bedroom. "You know the rent's due in the morning, right?"

"Yeah," Max said, "about that…" He didn't finish, knowing everything he could say would just be excuses.

"Again? Your Dad still mad about that B?" asked Carlos.

"Still mad." Max shrugged helplessly. "I know you guys helped me out last month, and I appreciate that, but I just don't know what to do."

Carlos looked at him for a minute, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Let me to talk to the other guys," he said, slowly, obviously with an idea in mind. "Maybe we can work something out."

"I'd be so grateful if you could give me a bit more time," replied Max, "If I can just get my Dad to talk to me, I know he'll come round."

Carlos nodded. "Sit tight," he said, slipping back out of the room, "I'll go see what the others think."

"Thanks, man," Max replied, letting out a sigh of relief. He sat down on his bed and picked up his thermodynamics textbook, determined to work on turning that B into an A.

And he knew if anyone could convince the other guys of anything, it was Carlos. Max liked him best of all the housemates, and they were becoming fast friends. They'd even had a couple of drunken makeout sessions that had been pretty fucking epic, and Max was sort of hoping Carlos would be interested in taking things further at some point. But so far Max hadn't had the nerve to make a real move.

He read on for a while, making a few notes and finally Carlos came back in. Max looked up at him inquiringly, and Carlos just smiled. He seemed vaguely nervous, Max noted, which wasn't like him, but he put the thought out of his mind as Carlos said, "You better come out here, we need to talk to you."

And shit, that didn't sound good, but Max put aside his textbook and followed Carlos downstairs. Roberto, Marcus and Dany were sitting on the couch, lined up next to each other, and Carlos sat down next to them.

Max stood in front of them, not sure what he was supposed to do. He felt like he was facing some kind of judging panel or even a firing squad, the way they were all sitting there like that, just _looking_ at him, their faces serious. Max could swear there was a weird feeling in the air, a strange tension. Well, whatever was going on, it was better to get it over with, he thought. "What's up?" he asked firmly.

"We've all been talking," Carlos said, hesitantly, "and we think we can maybe come to kind of arrangement with you about the rent."

"What kind of arrangement?" Max said, puzzled as to what they could do. 

"Well," continued Carlos, "you wouldn't have to pay anymore. Between the four of us we'd cover your rent and then you'd pay us back in another way, like not with money."

"How?" Max asked. "What you do mean?"

The guys looked at each other, as if no one wanted to be the first to answer. But finally Marcus spoke. "We'd like to have a house pet."

Max had no idea what he was talking about. "Like you want to get a dog or something?" What did that have to do with his rent?

"Yes," Roberto said. "Like a dog, except _you'd_ be the dog. You'd be our pet, and you'd have to do whatever we asked to you to."

Max stared at them, open-mouthed. Surely they couldn't mean what he had a sneaking suspicion they _did_ mean. "You're saying I'd have to…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yeah," Dany said. "You'd have to." The guy looked far more pleased with himself than he had any right to be. They got on okay, but Max had always suspected that Dany secretly resented him, and maybe he was right. "Anything we want, anytime we want," Dany went on. "Any need we have, you'd be there to fulfil it."

Max was desperate, but was he this desperate? He tried to think rationally about the proposal, ignoring the tiny shiver of arousal that was currently creeping up his spine.

Because the idea did have its merits, he had to admit. All the guys were hot, really hot, and the idea of them telling him what to do, having to submit to being _used_ in that way… Max's cock was already twitching inside his jeans. But would the reality actually be worth it? 

"I don't know," he said.

"What other choice do you have?" Dany asked him. "We're not going to keep bailing you out unless you give us something in return." He smirked at Max. "And if you've got nothing else to offer then you better start packing up now."

Max didn't know what to say. The fact was, Dany was right. Max wouldn't be able to get his father to come round in time to pay this month's rent, and he wasn't some charity case. The guys would have every right to kick him out.

"Maybe we could like, give it a trial period," Carlos said tentatively. "If you guys think that's okay?" He looked around the others, who nodded. "How about a month's trial, if we all agree?"

"Sure," Marcus said. "That makes sense."

But Max still wasn't certain.

"You'll like it," Carlos encouraged. "I was the pet for a while when I first moved in here, and it was great." He grinned at Max almost shyly, pushing back the hair that had fallen into his face. "I mean, it was _really_ great."

And shit, the thought of Carlos being taken by the other guys, made to do whatever they wanted was so fucking sexy. Max moved from one foot to another, barely able to concentrate as he imagined it. 

"A month," he said, slowly. "And I can stop any time I want?"

"Of course," Dany told him. "But remember, if you do stop, you'll owe rent again. If you're not earning your keep, you'll have to pay your own way." 

"Then okay," Max stated. "I'll do it."

There was a ripple of approval through the room, the guys murmuring excitedly as the four of them shifted on the couch, looking at each other and grinning. The knowledge that they all wanted him like this make Max feel stronger than he had in a long time.

"When do I start?" he asked boldly.

"How about now?" Dany answered back. "If you think you're ready."

"I'm ready," Max assured him, not entirely sure if it was true. But he was definitely ready to try, at least. What was there to lose? "Are there any rules I need to know?" he said.

"We'll teach you as you go along," Roberto told him. "But the first thing is that when you're performing your duties, you don't speak unless specifically given permission."

Max nodded, assuming the rule started now. 

"What do you want to start with, guys?" Marcus said to the others. "Just the basics, yeah? See how he goes?"

"Sounds good," replied Carlos. He looked at Max, pursing his full lips, thinking, and just the sight was enough to Max feel like he was about to come in his pants. "First, take off your clothes," Carlos ordered. "From now on, when you're here at home, you'll be naked unless we say otherwise."

Max kicked off his shoes, and quickly removed his t-shirt, jeans and boxer briefs. His cock was fully erect now, and it jutted out from his body. He blushed as the four of them all stared at him, but the humiliation of it only seemed to turn him on even more.

"Nice," Roberto breathed, and the others hummed in agreement. "Should we get him to touch himself, give us a show?"

"No," Dany said decisively. "He doesn't get to enjoy himself yet. He's got some work to do first." He gestured at Max commandingly. "Put your hands behind your back and get on your knees."

Max interlaced his fingers behind him and kneeled, unable to stop himself from whimpering quietly in anticipation. Dany laughed at the sound. "He's a fucking natural. I should have known."

Max felt as if he was going to burn up with shame, but then Marcus stood up, opening his jeans. His cock was already hard, and he stroked it slowly as he approached Max. "Open up, pet," he said, and Max obeyed, whining in delight as Marcus' cock pushed past his lips.

He'd always been kind of ashamed of exactly how much he loved sucking cock, and so he'd ended up not having much experience with it. It was embarrassing how having someone's dick in his mouth could reduce him to such a quivering, needy mess and so he tried to avoid it, sure that his enthusiasm didn't make up for his pathetic lack of technique.

But Marcus seemed to be enjoying it, and Max could hear the other guys making approving comments. "Holy shit, look at how much he loves it," Carlos said, and Max felt a swell of pride. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

He licked and sucked eagerly, and soon Marcus was moaning, muttering _fuck_ as he began to come. "Swallow it," Max heard Roberto say. "Make sure you swallow every drop, pet." Max had no intention of letting any go to waste, gulping down Marcus' come as it pumped hot into his mouth.

Dany was up next, and he was rougher than Marcus, his cock thicker and bigger. Max took it in as best as he could, but when Dany's cock thrust hard into his throat he couldn't stop himself from gagging violently. Dany pulled out immediately as Max coughed and spluttered, angry at himself for not doing better.

"Don't worry," Dany said. He seemed okay with it, surprisingly. Max had thought Dany would take the opportunity to berate him, make him feel foolish and unsophisticated for not being able to take his cock all the way in. But instead Dany explained, "We'll teach you how to get used to that, but it'll take a little while."

Dany gave him a minute to recover, then said, "Back in position, hands behind you again." Max obeyed as Dany pushed back into him. His throat was stinging but Dany didn't ease off on the roughness, still fucking his mouth forcefully, just not so deeply. He swallowed as Dany finished off, come sliding soothingly warm down his throat.

Now it was Roberto's turn. Max opened his mouth greedily, but was left waiting as Roberto rubbed his cock slowly over Max's face, dragging the tip over his lips. Max chased after it, trying to get his mouth around it, and Roberto quickly backed off. "No," he said. "You'll wait for it like a good, patient pet. You'll suck me when I say so, and not before."

Max nodded, chastened. He waited, desperately licking his lips, watching as Roberto stroked himself. Roberto's cock was dark against the skin of his belly, the hair at the base of it thick and lush. He wasn't quite as big as Dany but he was a good size, with a nicely shaped head flaring out from a long, elegant shaft. Max could smell him, this close, and he salivated, waiting to taste it.

At last Roberto took pity on him, allowing Max to finally take him into his mouth. Max moaned around him, drooling as his tongue worked over Roberto's cock. He soon came, and Max swallowed down even more semen, feeling like he could never get enough. 

Roberto ran one hand through Max's hair, stroking it. "You're doing so well, pet," he said, walking back over and flopping down on the couch.

"Look what I've got for him," Dany said, walking back into the room, holding something. Max hadn't even noticed he'd left, but he supposed he'd been otherwise occupied. Dany held up the object, and Max saw it was a leather collar, festooned with several rings and a large buckle. 

The others all watched, wide-eyed as Dany fastened the collar around Max's neck. The leather was soft but firm, and Dany only buckled it tight enough that Max was aware of it, not so much that it restrained his breathing in any way. He swallowed hard, feeling the weight of it around his throat. All at once everything seemed more serious to him. This was really happening, he was really going to live like this. He was going to be a pet, be in service to his housemates, and not just for tonight but for the foreseeable future.

And the strangest thing was that it felt _right_ , like this was exactly where he belonged. But the idea of that made him a little uncomfortable. Yes, it might _feel_ right, but was it? For a second Max thought about his father. He'd be furious to see Max submitting to anyone in this way, let alone getting off on it. He'd say it was weakness, that Max was giving away power. But Max had never felt more powerful in his life.

"You okay?" Carlos said as he walked towards Max, cock fully erect and ready for Max's mouth.

Max nodded, putting such thoughts out of his mind and smiling up at Carlos, who smiled back, his eyes warm and affectionate. He didn't bother with any games like the others, just letting Max suck him however he liked. Max tried to take his time with it, make it good. He wanted Carlos to be impressed, and he seemed to be. "You're so good," he whispered, looping a finger through one of the rings on the front of Max's collar, gently tugging on it until he gasped, shooting down Max's throat. He came more than the others, and tasted even better. "Thank you," he said breathlessly, pulling out, caressing Max's cheek fondly. 

He walked back over and sat down with the others. Max had no clue what was going to happen next, but his cock was so hard it was numb, his knees were starting to hurt and his shoulders were aching from keeping his hands behind him for so long, yet he held position, waiting until he was told otherwise. 

The guys were all collapsed on the couch, half-dressed, their spent cocks hanging out casually. "You can relax now," Carlos said finally, beckoning to Max, who shuffled closer on his knees. "Sit here," Carlos told him, gesturing towards the floor at his feet. Max flopped down, exhausted, head resting against Carlos' thigh.

"Did you order the pizza?" said Roberto, and Dany nodded.

"It'll be here soon," he said.

"I hope Mitch delivers it tonight," Marcus said, laughing. Mitch was their regular pizza delivery guy, and they ordered so often that they all knew him pretty well. Max had always thought Mitch was fucking gorgeous, but suspected there was some history with the other guys, noticing how familiar he was them. With Max, he was polite enough, but somewhat standoffish, and Max had just assumed it was because he was the newest housemate.

"Oh yeah," Roberto said, joining with Marcus' laughter. "Mitch will be getting a good tip tonight."

Carlos opened a can of Red Bull, taking a long drink from it. "Here," he offered, holding it out to Max, who reached for the can, but Carlos snatched it away. "No," he said patiently, "no hands."

He held out the can again, raising it to Max's lips, and he drank, the cold liquid feeling good on his raw throat. "More?" asked Carlos, and Max nodded, taking another drink. "You'll get the hang of all the rules soon," Carlos assured him.

The doorbell rang, and Marcus stood up. "I'll take him," he said. "Where's the leash?" 

"Over there." Dany waved at a side table, and Marcus picked up a silver chain leash with a leather handle that matched Max's collar. He clipped it on to a ring on the back of the collar, and yanked Max towards him.

"Hands and knees, pet," he said, directing Max out of the room. Max crawled beside him, feeling the pressure on his neck as Marcus pulled on the leash. "And that's another thing you need to know," he added as they made their way along the hall. "Your name now is 'pet', that's what you'll answer to inside the house."

When they reached the front door, Marcus peered carefully through the peephole, then smiled. "It's Mitch," he said, and opened the door without a second thought.

Max gasped, fighting the urge to run and hide himself. It was one thing for his housemates to see him like this, led around like he was some kind of animal, he'd agreed to that. But someone else witnessing it? Mitch was practically a stranger, what the fuck would he think?

Max stared down at the floor, biting his lip in fear, ready to back away if Mitch reacted badly.

"Evening," Mitch said as the door opened, and Max looked up, waiting for the worst. But Mitch only raised his eyebrows, appearing otherwise completely unfazed. "Hey, Max," he said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. "You the new pet, then?"

Max nodded, practically squirming with embarrassment at how casual Mitch was about it all.

"He's not allowed to speak," Marcus explained. "It's his first night and we're still getting him settled."

"Fair enough." Mitch nodded. "So will I be getting my tip from him like I used to with Carlos?"

"Of course," Marcus assured him.

"Cool," said Mitch. He stepped inside just enough that he could close the door and put the pizza down on the hall table. He then calmly unzipped his jeans, taking out his cock and giving it a few quick strokes. 

Marcus tugged on Max's leash, bringing him closer. "You can't go too hard with him yet, he can't take it," he told Mitch.

Mitch laughed, gripping his cock and shoving it roughly into Max's mouth. "Just a learner, hey?" he said. "Don't worry, darling, these boys will have you deep throating it like a pro in no time." 

Max's jaw was still sore, but he did his best, sucking gamely, his head moving up and down when Marcus released the leash, letting the handle of it drop. And Mitch appeared to like what Max was doing well enough, his hands yanking on Max's hair, hips thrusting forward slightly in a regular rhythm. "That's it," he murmured. "Look at your mouth, your pretty cocksucking mouth." He gasped loudly as Max managed to take him deeper. "Little bitch loves to suck it, don't you baby?"

Max flushed with shame, the words feeling as if they went straight to his cock. He could feel it pulsing with arousal, swollen and dripping precome but he knew there was no chance of him being satisfied, not yet.

"Can I come on his face?" Mitch said breathlessly.

"Go for it," Marcus told him, and Mitch pulled out of Max's mouth, rubbing himself. Max closed his eyes as come spurted on to his face, landing on his cheeks, his mouth, slowly oozing down over his skin.

Mitch inhaled loudly, then pulled up his jeans, tucking away his now limp cock. "Thanks, man," he said. "He's good, this one, you're going to have some fun with him."

"Yeah, I think we are," Marcus said. He paid for the pizzas, and closed the door after Mitch, picking up Max's leash, but then he stopped, thinking for a second. "You liked that, didn't you?" he mused. "When he called you names, you liked it." He frowned. "Huh, interesting."

He walked back into the living room carrying the pizzas, Max crawling along obediently behind him. "Mitch came on his face," he announced as the two of them re-entered the room.

"Damn," Roberto said, "he looks good like that." He wagged his finger at Max playfully. "Dirty pet, we'll have to get you cleaned up, won't we?"

"Bring him over here," Carlos volunteered, "I'll do it."

Marcus led him over, and Carlos pulled Max up on to his lap, unclipping his leash and settling him there, arranging him carefully. Max whined as his cock brushed up against Carlos' bare abs. "Shhh, pet," Carlos told him, "we'll let you get off soon." He held Max's face in his hands tenderly, slowly licking Mitch's come off his skin, tongue warm and flat. Max closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling until Carlos finally said, "There you go, all done." He smiled. "All clean again."

He lowered Max back down on the floor and grabbed a slice of pizza. The four of them ate in silence for a few minutes, ignoring Max, who waited. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, but no one made any move to offer him food.

"You can eat in a minute," Dany said, clearly guessing what Max was thinking. "But you need to come first." He looked at the others. "Get him to do himself?" he asked, and the rest of them nodded. "Go over there where we can all see you," ordered Dany, "and make a good show of it."

Max crawled into the middle of the room. He kneeled up and grabbed his cock, pulling on it with no small amount of force, so desperate for release he could hardly stand it. He threw back his head, groaning loudly, his eyes closed as he panted through it. 

He wanted to try and make it last, put on a enough of a performance that he'd please the guys, but he was too far gone. Electricity shot down his spine as he came and came, emptying himself out until there was nothing left, nothing at all.

He kneeled there, trembling, and when he opened his eyes, the guys were all staring at him, jaws slack, pizza forgotten. " _Wow_ ," Roberto said fervently, and the others seemed to agree.

"Come here," Marcus said, holding out his hand. When Max got close enough, Marcus grabbed his wrist, pulling it towards his mouth. He licked the come off Max's fingers, sucking them one by one.

When he was done, Max felt like everyone took a breath, relaxing. He was sure he'd passed some kind of test, even though there hadn't been a single word spoken. The guys all leaned back in their seats, and Max lolled against the couch at their feet. Carlos petted his hair, and Roberto and Marcus took turns feeding him bites of their pizza. 

Dany turned on the TV, and the five of them settled in, perfectly content.

After an hour or two, Marcus stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "I've got an early class tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too," Carlos said, sighing.

"Who wants the pet for the night, then?" Roberto asked.

"I will," Dany answered. "Probably be good for him to be in with me, I know you guys will be too soft on him." He grinned down at Max. "You're going to need some extra training, I think."

Max shivered, but he obediently followed the four of them upstairs when given permission to walk upright, not crawl. "Good night, pet," the others called as Max was ushered into Dany's bedroom, the door closed tightly behind him. He wondered if he'd ever be allowed to sleep in his own room again. Would he be required to service someone every night? Not that he minded the idea, but being alone with Dany like this made him feel nervous, something between fear and anticipation fluttering in his stomach.

He stood there silently as Dany undressed for bed, waiting for instruction, but none came. Dany simply climbed naked into his bed, then held up the covers invitingly. 

Max slid in beside him silently. For a while, Dany didn't do anything, but then rolled on to his back, gripping Max's collar tightly and pulling him over on top of him, kissing him, deep and invasive, his tongue demanding in Max's mouth, almost choking.

Max kissed back as best he could until Dany stopped. "You really have done very well, you know," he said, thoughtful. He rearranged them both until Max was lying on his side, Dany spooned up behind him, arms draped around his waist. He kissed Max's ear, gentle this time, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Max opened his mouth to answer, but then hesitated. Was this a trick? Was Dany trying to fool him into disobeying? He hadn't yet been told he could talk, after all. 

Dany laughed softly, then said, "You can speak, Max."

"I'm okay," Max replied. It had only been a few hours at the most since he'd been allowed to say anything out loud, but his voice felt rusty and unused.

"Are you sure?" Dany pressed.

"I…" Max started. He didn't honestly know _how_ he felt. Good, yes, but also confused, overwhelmed, and thrown off balance. It seemed like the whole world had changed in one evening, and he no longer knew where he stood, what was still solid.

Dany pulled him closer, and _this_ , Max thought, this at least was solid, the body behind him, holding him tight.

"It's a lot to take, your first time," Dany reassured. "It's okay. And it's okay to _like_ it, don't ever feel bad about that."

"No," said Max. He listened to Dany's breathing begin to slow, then added, "But I _did_ like it."

"Good," Dany said, sleepy. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Max replied.


End file.
